powerrangers9fandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers Supernova 1
Power Rangers Supernova 1 is the fourth season in RoughRiders9's Power Rangers Universe. Synopsis Approximately three years after the Invasion of the Valizer Army on Earth, Law Strom, now the red ranger for the Supernova Alliance, captured a rogue alien named Redus on a distant planet. On Earth Redus’ brother, Keso demanded the release of his brother and threatened to kill Law’s best friend, Anders. Redus managed to escape, but in the process, Law destroyed him. In return, Keso allegedly destroyed Anders. As Law returned to Earth for his best friend’s funeral, his boss, Captain Logan, tasked him to head up a new team of power rangers, called the Supernova Rangers. Law resisted it at first, but realized he need help to get Keso. So he enlisted four people to join the team; Michael Williams, Johnny Turk, Jasmine Meyer, and Grace Young. Together, they were able to access the energy of a supernova – an exploding star – to become the Supernova Rangers. They also received their own personal jetzords that can grow into size and combine to become a Megazord. They eventually found Keso and seemingly destroyed him in the process. Over the next several months, the team defended the Earth and the Milky Way Galaxy from evil forces from all corners of the galaxy. Sleacury, a planet several light-years away, only to easily take care of them, often visited the Supernova Rangers. Sleacury is a “wannabe” planet that wants to take over the galaxy, but due to their incompetent, they were more of an annoying sister that couldn’t leave her siblings alone. During one rescue mission, the Supernova Rangers accidently stumbled upon a Vortex that allowed them to access another galaxy. They explored the new galaxy for a little bit before returning and rescued a stranded ship. During the exploration, a major interstellar power called the Regency, were alerted by the Supernova’s presence. So the Regency sent their scouts into the Milky Way Galaxy. The rangers still took care of the scouts but they were unaware of the Regency. After a while, the rangers made a routine trip through the Vortex and the Regency’s leader, Syeke, met them. The rangers tried to recruit the Regency into the Supernova Alliance and become friends with them. The Regency politely declined, as they wanted to remain independent. The rangers respected that and returned home. However, over the next several weeks, the rangers started to noticed that all of the monsters they’ve been fighting were part of the Regency. Law confronted Syeke about it, but the Regency declined of any involvements. The Supernova-Regency Cold War has begun. The rangers started to notice that the Regency monsters all were different than the usual monsters they fought before. They were usually more swift and cunning instead of just causing chaos for the sake of causing chaos. The monsters had a plan and they stuck to it, even if they got destroyed. Meanwhile, the rangers struggled more often against these monsters. Captain Logan tried to negotiate with the Regency in hopes they could become allies or at least come to some sort of a peace agreement. Despite the new weapons and zords that Captain Logan gave the rangers to fight them, the Regency still overwhelmed the rangers in a very confusing way. In a different part of the galaxy, Keso, who managed to survive the rangers’ first mission, sent a monster of his own to Earth and confronted the rangers. The monster dropped hints about Captain Logan and his secrets. The rangers eventually found out that Captain Logan had been working with the Regency after all. Meanwhile, all of the other rangers seemed to go their own separate ways. Law confronted Logan about his dealings with the Regency. Logan confessed that he was earning money from the Regency to allow the monsters come through the Vortex so he can get money to find a cure for Logan’s sick daughter. While Law sympathized with Logan, Law knew he had to take him in. Out of the blue, Valizer, Law’s old rival, entered the scene and destroyed Logan and overpowered Law. Valizer framed Law for the murder of Logan and left the scene. Johnny arrived on the scene and saw what happened. He had no choice but to arrest Law. Admiral Duke, Logan’s boss, heard the reports of what happened and officially disbanded the Supernova Rangers. Law was in jail. Grace has been fired. Johnny quit the team. Michael left the team to be close with his daughter. Jasmine also got fired as well. During in jail, a mysterious ranger broke Law out of prison and recruited the rangers and helped clear Law’s name. Valizer was able to escape Earth, but they were able to capture Keso. Characters Rangers Allies * Captain Logan * Admiral Duke * Taylor Williams * Steve Meyer Villains * Syeke * Mywa * Stusk * Keso * Valizer * Jaders (Regency footsoliders) Arsenal Zords * Supernova Megazord ** Jetzord 1 (Red) ** Jetzord 2 (Blue) ** Jetzord 3 (Black) ** Jetzord 4 (Yellow) ** Jetzord 5 (Pink) Episodes # Returning Home, Part 1 # Returning Home, Part 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Do you Trust Me? Part 1 # Do you Trust Me? Part 2 Notes